


Good Boyfriend

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Medicine, Slight spoilers, post ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyasurinYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KyasurinYumi).



“Shepard-.”

“Not now, Garrus.”

“Shepard, seriously-.”

“I said not now!”

“Oh, for the love of…” Garrus shook his head. “I swear, you are as stubborn as Joker is about piloting the Normandy. Shepard, put the book down and come down and eat.”

The Commander sighed heavily, narrowing her eyes as she placed a bookmark inside of her book, setting it aside on her bed. Kasumi had stolen some old books, back from when they were made of paper, and given the woman special access to them. She already had a few favorites, having gone through them like a ravenous vulture with its prey. She had been reading so often, however, that she would forget to come down and eat meals. “I just got to the good part.”

“Yes, and we’re having gumbo tonight. Your point?” Garrus was frowning deeply, his mandibles fluttering worriedly as he watched the woman. “You haven’t been eating properly. I know that you’re worried that you won’t have anything to read by the time we get back to Earth, but we still have some things to do prior to heading back. You’ll have time.”

“No, Garrus, I won’t. Because once we’re done pawning stuff over in Omega to piss off the Illusive Man more than we already have, we’re going to Earth, Joker will probably be grounded, I’ll be Court Marshalled, and everyone will go on their separate ways again.” Shepard, first name Paige, looked both sad and agitated. “I won’t see you again for who knows how long… Not only that, but the next time I’ll see you, the Reapers will most likely be here and… and…” Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at the Turian. “Y-you could very well be…”

Garrus was over to her in two long strokes, pulling her tight against his chest. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that I can keep in contact with you, Paige. You know that. Not only that, but I’m a fighter. I’ll survive, Reapers or not.”

“B-but what if-?”

“Shh… None of that.” Garrus sat on the bed with her in his lap, stroking her hair affectionately. “Did you remember to take your medicine?” When he was met with silence, he sighed. “Paige, Mordin made those pills for you exclusively. You know that.”

“I-I forgot.” She sighed some before slowly relaxing. “If you get me a glass of water, I’ll take them…”

Garrus nodded and set her aside on the bed. He then went and grabbed a glass of water from the sink in the bathroom. He handed it to her once he returned, noting with a bit of relief that she had readied herself by getting her pills sorted out on her lap. She had three pills; one was for her depression anxiety, another for her PTSD (which, let’s face it, she had more than her fair share of and she was just barely over thirty), and another one to keep her from having the recurring nightmares that had been haunting her as of late. Mordin had made each and every single one exclusively for her so as to allow the medicine to work at peak efficiency. Once she had the water, she took her medicine, one at a time. She kissed the Turian once she had finished, thanking him softly.

“Let’s… Let’s go and get something to eat, yeah?” she murmured softly.

Garrus brushed her hair from her face, nodding. “Thank you.” He kissed the top of her head, taking her hand in his before guiding her out of her quarters and to the elevator. “You’ll feel better once you eat. Alright?”

The woman hummed, squeezing his hand some. “Alright.” She smiled a little. “Thanks. I don’t think I would have come down until my stomach digested itself.”

“Just looking out for my human,” Garrus chuckled softly, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
